Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Stellungnahme zu Problemen in der Community
Liebe Wikia-Community, warum sind wir in Wikis unterwegs? Wikis sind Gemeinschaft'''sprojekte. Hier können wir in unserer Freizeit im Team '''etwas aufbauen ... das ist doch das vorrangige Ziel, das wir alle gemeinsam verfolgen. Und Freizeit sollte doch in erster Linie mit Spaß verbunden sein. In den letzten Monaten gab es hier im Wiki - und nicht nur hier – wiederholt Rangeleien zwischen einigen Benutzern. Die Diskussionen erstrecken sich inzwischen über die Diskussionsseiten mehrerer Benutzer in diesem Wiki, im GTA Fragen Wiki und im Community-Wiki, Forenseiten, einige Blogs, Projektseiten und Chat-Logs. Wir denken, es ist höchste Zeit und in aller Interesse, dass wir mal zum Ende zu kommen und abschließend noch ein paar Punkte klären. Wir fassen kurz zusammen: Mehrfach hat sich Protect and serve beklagt, dass er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt, vor allem durch Cougar063 und ManoCornuto, aber auch generell durch die GTA-Community. Gestritten wurde über Protect and serves Beiträge, aber auch über seine Kommentare auf Diskussionsseiten, den Sinn oder Unsinn des Löschens von Kommentaren von Diskussionsseiten, die Existenzberechtigung von Blogs zu sowohl themenfremden also auch lose mit thematisch verbundenen Dingen, ungerechtfertigte Sperren, etc. Die Beschuldigten sehen das allerdings anders und fühlen sich ebenso im Recht. Wir haben das an anderer Stelle schon einmal angesprochen, möchten das aber hier noch einmal wiederholen: Wikia schreibt euch nicht vor, wie ihr ein Wiki zu administrieren habt. Wikia schreibt euch nur die in den Nutzungbedingungen genannten Verhaltensrichtlinien vor: "You agree not to use the Service to: Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users;" Die deutsche Übersetzung lautet in etwa: "Du stimmst zu, den Service Wikia nicht zu verwenden, um andere Benutzer zu beschimpfen, schikanieren, bedrohen, nachzuahmen oder einzuschüchtern." Solange keine Verstöße gegen diese Grundsätze festzustellen sind, überlässt Wikia den Communities die Regie über ein Wiki selbst. Ein Admin sollte dabei immer ein Vertreter der Mehrheit der Community sein. Gegen die genannten Grundsätze wurde in den letzten Monaten allerdings vielfach verstoßen, und das von einer ganzen Reihe von Leuten. Was die Vorwürfe gegen Cougar063 und ManoCornuto angeht: Wir müssen zustimmen, dass beide an einigen Stellen ein paar spitze Kommentare gebracht haben, aber damit waren sie nicht alleine. Darüber hinaus sollte man sich im Klaren sein, dass es hier hauptsächlich um ein Wiki geht, dass sich mit einem Videospiel beschäftigt, dass nur so vor Politischer Inkorrektheit und Zynismus strotzt, was zwar nicht jede Handlung automatisch rechtfertigt, man aber trotzdem im Hinterkopf behalten sollte. Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, für so etwas Rechte zu entziehen oder andere Strafen zu verteilen, würde hier bald bildlich ein trockener Dornbusch durchs Wiki wehen. Auch die Sperrungen von Benutzern im GTA-Fragen Wiki, die wir uns bspw. angeschaut haben und die vor einiger Zeit Grund für Streitereien gewesen sind, waren plausibel begründet. Der ganzen Community des Wikis müssen wir allerdings mal klar sagen, dass die Art und Weise wie hier und in anderen Wikis in Blog-Kommentaren, teilweise auch im Chat, gelästert wurde, unter aller Kanone ist. Von Gemeinschaft oder Spaß war da herzlich wenig zu spüren. Wir gehen davon aus, dass alle Betroffenen wissen, wer gemeint ist. Protect and serve, du hast aber kräftig zurückgeschossen und tust das inzwischen immer noch, dass muss man leider auch sagen. Und nicht nur, dass du scheinbar für jede Schießerei der Auslöser warst, dein Kaliber war sogar eher größer, so wie ich das sehe. Deine Kommentare strotzen nur so vor Provokation, und auf begründete Argumente bist du so gut wie nie eingegangen, stattdessen antwortest du bloß mit weiteren Beschuldigungen und losen Rechtfertigungen. Kurz gesagt: Du beklagst dich über unfaire Behandlung, bist aber doch immer wieder der Auslöser für Streit. Und dabei unternimmst du nicht die geringsten Versuche, diese selbst beizulegen. Kommen wir nun zu einer Einschätzung von unserer Seite. Wir haben mehrfach gehofft, dass sich die Gemüter wieder etwas beruhigen würden. Da dies aber bisher nie langfristig geholfen hat und es kürzlich nach einiger Zeit wieder zu Problemen gekommen ist , möchten wir an dieser Stelle eine Verwarnung aussprechen: Sollte Protect and serve erneut auf Provokation aus sein, obwohl inzwischen offensichtlich erscheint, dass er vor allem im GTA-Wiki immer wieder in ein Hornissennest sticht, werden wir über ihn eine Sperre verhängen. Diese Maßnahme wird auch für diejenigen gelten, die inzwischen immer noch nicht dazu gelernt haben und statt kleine Streitereien einfach abzutun, eine ellenlange, zu nichts führende Diskussion führen bzw. mit noch mehr Zündstoff bereichern, in der sich gegenseitig verbal an die Gurgel gegangen wird. Lange genug haben wir in unserer Freizeit (!) die Streitereien verfolgt und auf den gesunden Menschenverstand gehofft. Wir wünschen uns nun, ihr nehmt euch unsere Worte zu Herzen und wir hoffen erneut das Beste ;-) Gruß, Weas-El & ElBosso Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge